


Solo Mission

by Captain_Chesker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Chesker/pseuds/Captain_Chesker





	Solo Mission

He sat idly on the helicopter as it flew away from the helicopter landing pad, another day another mission, and it wasn't that he really minded doing missions, he probably had thousands under his name by now that he completed hence why he was once given the role of Captain.

Not no more though, he resigned from the role and went back to being a SOA, not quite quitting his beloved job but at the same time he was just getting away from the burden the role had been giving him.

His thoughts lingered in every which way just to keep him from thinking that he broke the unannounced promise to his Lieutenant, but he didn't, he didn't retire from the BSAA, he just changed his position but he did tell HQ that if they need him as Captain again then he'll agree to go back to the role temporarily.

He sighed a bit heavily as guilt began to stir in him, 'It's not your fault' he tried telling himself just like everyone else had done before.

How badly he wanted to believe that, how badly he'd wish the guilt and pain would just go away and that he could forgive himself.

But it wasn't that easy and the deep scaring pain of all the men that died under his command came back to him like a slap to the face and a stab to the gut.

He kept staring out the window and slowly clutching his fists.

'I'm sorry Alpha....I'm sorry Piers....I'm-'

He instantly stopped himself as the thought of STARS came to mind, the old special forces team he used to be apart of before the incident and the betrayal of his old _Captain_.

His thoughts began to wonder in the past and present at the same time as he began to think about someone who he really shouldn't have.

'Why is it that you've been dead for 10 fucking years and the thought of you still haunts me like a curse?'

He laughed a small chuckle that almost sounded hysterical and softly he shook his head as he continued to look out the window of the helicopter.

'I just can't escape you, no matter how many times i've told myself you died in the volcano'

He smiled a bit grimly to himself, Captain fucking Albert Wesker, the man who for almost two whole years fooled an entire special forces team and got away with it almost flawlessly, the man who managed to get away with dying more then once, who killed Umbrellas founder with nothing but his bare hand and the man who's been in the back of Chris' mind like the a parasite that no matter what treatment you try to cure it with it just never goes away.

He slowly felt the anger bubble up from within him replacing the guilt that was burdening him.

And before he could continue with his thoughts he was pulled out of them by the helicopter pilot who called to him the estimated time of their arrival.

Chris respond with a calm 'Roger' as he slowly relaxed himself and took out his Albert-01 checking over it with a small half smirk.

He was ready for this mission rather it would be a fire fight or a simple get in and investigate for more clues for the whereabouts of the two new people of interest, he was ready and he was even more ready as one of the names of the two suspects had the last name Wesker.

And if this Wesker was anything like Albert Wesker then he was ready for it, he's fought the man hand to hand and with a gun on multiple occasions, he knows the strength the blonde had, so what would make this one any different then his or her brother.

Chris was ready for this mission, even if he was going at it alone and with some help of Blue Umbrella, he was ready.


End file.
